This invention relates to snore and teeth grinding prevention devices, and more particularly, to a snore and teeth grinding prevention device which limits the air flow into and out of the mouth of a user in order to minimize snoring and which discourages the grinding of teeth during sleep.
The rough, harsh sound known as snoring is caused when a person breathes through their mouth during sleep so as to vibrate the uvula and/or soft palate in the interior of the mouth. In addition to the irritating snoring sound, it has been suggested that mouth breathing is unhealthy, as it contributes not only to unpleasant dry mouth syndrome, but also contributes to the development of gum diseases such as pyorrhea.
In order to combat snoring, a wide variety of snore prevention devices have been developed. Moulton U.S. Pat. No. 746,869 and Stukey U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,649 show devices which block the ingress and egress of air to the mouth. While this may prevent snoring, it is commonplace for a user who cannot mouth breath to incur difficulty sleeping. Further, the proper flow of saliva and other mouth secretions is essential to maintain the moist condition within the mouth. However, by blocking off the mouth, normal circulation of saliva and mouth secretions is prevented.
Waite U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,128 attempts to solve this problem by providing perforations in the mouthpiece to allow limited inhalation and exhalation of air by the user to permit the normal circulation of saliva and mouth secretions in the mouth. However, the anti-snoring device shown in the Waite '128 patent includes no means for separating the lips of the user, which, in turn, prevents the inhalation and exhalation of air through the perforations.
Further, it is common for a person to grind their teeth during times of stress and/or during sleep. This disorder, called bruxism, affects numerous people at one time or another.
Bruxism is directly or indirectly responsible for significant dental problems. For example, the grinding of teeth can cause the teeth to become loose. In addition, persons can grind away portions of their teeth, thereby leaving the teeth damaged or, in extreme cases, fractured.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore and teeth grinding prevention device which prevents snoring, while allowing mouth breathing by the user.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore and teeth grinding prevention device which permits the circulation of saliva and mouth secretions.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore and teeth grinding prevention device which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore and teeth grinding prevention device which prevents the grinding of teeth during sleep.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a snore and teeth grinding prevention device which is adaptable to fit in a variety of users.
A snore and teeth grinding prevention device is provided for preventing snoring and the grinding of teeth by a user. The snore and teeth grinding prevention device includes a generally oval plate which is received in the mouth of the user between the teeth and lips. The oval plate includes an aperture centered therein for allowing the flow of air into and out of the mouth.
A tab member extends from a first side of the oval plate immediately adjacent the aperture. When the oval plate is positioned in the mouth, the tab member protrudes through the lips so as to align the aperture behind the lower lip. If the user closes the lips, the user may breath normally through the nose. On the other hand, if a user separates the lips and attempts to breath through the mouth, the aperture controls the flow of air into and out of the mouth.
The snore and teeth grinding prevention device of the present invention also includes a rib extending along the second side of the oval plate such that when the oval plate is received within the mouth, the rib is positioned between the teeth extending from the upper gum and the teeth extending from the lower gum. The rib extends along the second side of the oval plate between the first and second ends thereof. The width of the rib increases as it extends towards the first and second ends in order to compensate for the increased width of the teeth in the back of the mouth. For example, the rib is wider at the point where-the molars of the mouth engage the rib and narrower at the portion where the front teeth engage the rib.
The snore and teeth grinding prevention device may be constructed of a plastic material which is heat formable. As such, the snore prevention device may be placed in heated water or some other suitable heating method, and then molded to fit into the user's mouth. Once the snore and teeth grinding prevention device is removed from the person's mouth, it is allowed to cool and will retain its molded shape.